Jugando Con Fuego
by Karina Juliette
Summary: Shaoran Li, un rey tan despiadado como cruel. Alterara, fisica, sexual y emocionalmente la vida de Sakura, demostrandole, que algunos se queman jugando con fuego... Podra nacer el amor despues de tanto odio?...
1. Prólogo

__

"Jugando con fuego".

Sakura Card Captors.

****

//Karuluvjessrory**//**

Summary: Shaoran Li, un Rey tan despiadado como cruel, Alterará y confundirá física, sexual y emocionalmente la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, por un cambio en el destino...Demostrándole que algunos, se queman jugando con fuego...//  
¿Podrá nacer el amor, después de tanto odio?

  


*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*___*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

****

*Epilogo* 

Pasión, Locura, Deseo Tormento…

__

En un momento en que los destinos ya están marcados, 

Dos vidas distintas se unen en un tiempo,

Creando un hilo de **dolor y deseo.**

Interrupciones, frialdad, obsesión…

__

Marcara el camino de los sueños perdidos.

Él víctima somete al conquistador, derrtotandolo.

Así comienza esta historia, aquellas dos vidas, que en diferentes tiempos, lograron interponer al corazón.

Aquí comienza el juego, en el cual no debes perderte en el camino, **Él_, _**juega con ella, la explota. **Ella**_, Desea despertar de aquel tormento, deseando nunca haber jugado con fuego._

Esta es la **historia **_de dos vidas, que aprendieron que el fuego se consume y las cenizas que quedan pueden ser esenciales para unos, o irrelevantes para otros._

Te atreves a…**experimentarlo?**_, _

****

Shaoran Li, _frío, calculador, irritable y sin piedad, controlara su mente, al igual que a un objeto…Enseñándole a _**Sakura**_, que en la vida nada es un juego, sino un tablero de madera, que puede incendiarse en cualquier momento….._

****

Podrá nacer el amor después de tanto odio?

*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Esta fue solo, una introducción, o sea el Epilogo de la historia, espero por lo menos 6 reviews, para empezar el primer capitulo, que les aseguro que desatara una historia brillante!. Antes de mandarme un review, les pido por favor que lean mi pagina personal, en ff.net. Para contestar algunas cosas que les propongo.

Bueno, espero recibir reviews, ya que son muy importantes para mi, como ven me he adelantado a publicar este fic, porque se me ha ocurrido otro. Y como los 2 que ya están en la web, no les falta casi nada para acabarlos, he decidido levantar este y el otro. Pero antes de continuar, espero que me manden review, si quieren que lo continúe.

Onegai!

****


	2. El libro

****

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! … y he aquí el nuevo, mejor dicho, el PRIMER capítulo, de mi nueva Historia; "Jugando con fuego" quiero honestamente, disculparme con todas/os, por lo que demoré en subir el primer capítulo, es que realmente sufrí una 'falta de inspiración' como dirían algunos escritores. Pero felizmente y durante este tiempo que me demoré pude sacar el primer Capítulo adelante, el cual espero q sea de su agrado. También quiero aclarar, que estoy consiente que me he equivocado en decir **Epílogo** cuando era el **Prólogo** lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando!

Bueno, y ahora quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews, del cual no puedo creer que hayan sido 19, ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS! **Estoy muy agradecida, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que no se la pierdan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jugando con Fuego"

Sakura Card Captors.

// Karuluvjessrory //

-

****

Summary: 

// Shaoran Li, un Rey tan despiadado como cruel, Alterará y confundirá física, sexual y emocionalmente la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, por un cambio en el destino...Demostrándole que algunos, se queman jugando con fuego...  
¿Podrá nacer el amor, después de tanto odio? //

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo 1 _ El libro.

****

"Jueves 12 de Marzo 4 horas y 30 minutos …"

El aula se encontraba sumisa en un denso e incomodo silencio, silencio total, aquel en el que tus pensamientos se hunden para poder navegar en la tierra de la imaginación, si, el silencio era total, total, sino fuera por la chirriante voz de la Profesora de historia, la señora Mixouji.

La profesora Mixouji, no era otra mas que una veterana, que sus alumnos suponían de unos 62 años, algunos de ellos creaban apuestas, tratando de estimar la edad de esta. Lo que realmente se sabía era que la Profesora Mixouji era amante del golf, el Coñac y de vestirse de las formas más raras y exóticas, que una mujer fuera capaz de vestirse, siempre raros ropajes colorinches y brillantes, que encandilaban a quien se le acercara, esto generaba que sus alumnos pensase que aquella profesora, vestía lo primero que encontraba luego de una noche de Coñac, ya que siempre vestía extraño, aunque algunos asumían que debía ser una especie de obsesión por ropas multicolores y de diferentes texturas.

En aquel preciso instante, la profesora Mixouji, cesó de hablar; Colgó un viejo y pesado mapa ( aquellos que se encontraban apilados en algún polvoriento estante del colegio, de los cuales, ningún alumno deseaba ser mandado a hurgar tratando de encontrar aquellos 'objetos' tan necesarios para una clase, cómo odiados.)

Aquel mes a la clase le había tocado, según el programa, estudiar "La Antigua China, y sus Antiguos Reyes". Pues, que les diré, era el tema preferido por todos, hablando sarcásticamente, claro.

La Profesora Mixouji que ya se había encargado de colgar el mapa sobre la pizarra blanca cuidadosamente, lo que se debía a que aquel mapa pertenecía al año 1989, año en el que esta fue nombrada directora del área social, comenzó a dar su larga y chirriante clase.

" Studentes amatos, cómo ven, he aquí el mapa de la Antigua China, también como pueden observar hay un par de flechas y secciones de territorios enmarcados en rojo; esto se debe no a un error de imprenta, sino que en 1585, año del que data, mejor dicho que representa este mapa, existió un joven rey, conquistador, quien fue rey a la temprana edad de 18 años, si, casi vuestra edad, llamado Syaoran Li, o correctamente en Chino Xiao-Lang Li…"

Mientras la profesora se dedicaba a contar la trágica y sombría historia de aquel joven rey Chino, si uno podía observar, cuidadosamente la clase; se daría cuenta que todas las miradas, estaban atentas, penetrantes sobre la profesora, como capturadas en un fascinante y morboso relato, que difícilmente, los hacía pestañear, todas las miradas menos una.

Un par de ojos verde esmeralda, ojos pertenecientes a Sakura Kinomoto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"Jueves 12 de Marzo 3 horas y 2 minutos …"**

"Fascinante la historia contada por la Profesora Mixouji"

La cafetería del colegio, aquella de paredes blancas gastadas por los años y falta de recursos para ser pintadas, se encontraba atisbada por alumnos de todas las edades, pertenecientes al liceo secundario de Tomoeda.

El señor HongCheng se encontraba sumamente nervioso por la falta de personal en la cocina, es que él, un hombre pelirrojo y bien pecoso, sumamente bajito y rechoncho no podía hacerse cargo de dos mil alumnos con solo tres ayudantes más, que, para colmo no ayudaban. Ya que una era corta de vista y a punto de entrar a un Hospicio y los otros dos demasiado jóvenes como para tomarse las cosas en serio y trabajar rápidamente.

Cualquiera, se preguntaría porque les estoy contando esto… simplemente porque era lo que pasaba justamente en aquel instante, por la cabeza de la dueña de los ojos verdes; antes de ser interrumpida por su querida amiga Rika Sazaki, una chica alta (demasiado para sus cortos diecisiete), de ojos color miel y cabellos negros que los llevaba con pequeños rizos, cargando dos pequeñas bandejas con Yoghurt y dos ensaladas de repollo.

"Lo que tú digas…" Contestó Sakura Kinomoto, cómo perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos…

"Oh Sakura, ¡tienes que realmente dejar de hundirte en tu pequeña burbuja! Pareces un mutante, no puedes arriesgarte a que te suceda lo mismo que ¡hoy en la tarde!" Insistió Rika, luego de sentarse con un brusco golpe que con el temblar de la mesa, casi logra que se derrame el poco yoghurt que había conseguido obtener.

Es que lo que había pasado dos horas antes, fue **caótico**.

A la **"amorosa" **profesora Mixouji se le ocurrió justamente hacer preguntas sobre el relato después de haberlo contado, ¿ A qué persona normal, se le ocurriría aquello? Y no solo eso, sino que no eligió a cualquier otra persona, sino que tuvo que elegir justo a la pobre Sakura, quien al no haber estado prestando atención, no sabía nada de nada, que trajo en consecuencia que tuviera que entregar un ensayo de tres mil palabras acerca de Syolin Xa o como se llamase, sin contar la vergüenza vivida frente a sus compañeros, y ¡frente a Ryoko! El chico del cual Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba perdidamente enamorada…

"¡Maldito Syolin no sé cuanto, su maldito reino, China, y la profesora Mixouji!" murmuró Sakura, pero fue escuchada por Rika, su mejor amiga, que se encontraba sentada a su lado…

"Ji ji ji, estoy segura que lo harás bien, y dejaras a la señora Mixouji sin palabras" le sonrió.

Sakura la observó fríamente "Eso es fácil para ti, porque no tendrás que pasarte las próximas cinco horas buscando y rebuscando en la biblioteca nacional, acerca de este rey, del cual no tengo ni la más mínima idea de su insignificante vida" le contestó Sakura mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida para comenzar su trayectoria hacia sus respectivas casas.

"De acuerdo, pero cálmate" le suplicó tranquilamente Rika. "De todas formas, sabes que si hubieras prestado atención mientras la profesora contaba la historia, sabrías lo fantástica y siniestra que fue la vida de aquel rey, y otra cosa mas, tampoco tendrías que hacer el maldito ensayo, y podrías venir a pasar el rato en mi casa."

"¿Tu que sabes?, Es fácil para ti decirlo porque no tienes a Ryoko con su hermosa cabellera delante de ti." Respondió sarcásticamente Sakura, sus ojos esmeralda cesaron de brillar… aunque con una pequeña chispa especial al nombrar al chico de ojos azul cristal, que le quitaba el sueño desde los catorce años.

"Lo que tú digas querida amiga" se detuvo Rika a medio camino. " Aquí es donde nos separamos…" le comentó; al señalar una larga y angosta esquina.

"Si me llamas, a casa y no me encuentras, ya sabes donde estoy" rió burlonamente Sakura, al imitar a la vieja bibliotecaria sin nombre aparente, pero con aquellos inmensos lentes negros más antiguos que Cristóbal Colón.

"¡ De acuerdo! Adiós." Se despidió Rika, sin saber que sería la última vez, quizá que vería a su querida amiga del alma…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jueves 13 de Marzo 30 minutos y 12 segundos…"

"Dónde diablos estará?" se preguntaba una joven de cabellos largos color ámbar y de unos diecisiete años, junto a una larga pila de viejos y polvorientos libros apilados ordenadamente por nombre alfabético.

"¡Rayos! Odio que me suceda esto, y ¿por qué justo a mí? Dios…¡Maldita profesora!" Juró Sakura.

"Niña, se te ha caído esto" una dulce pero áspera voz pareció hablarle, despertándola nuevamente de sus 'pequeños' pensamientos.

"¿Oh?" Respondió Sakura y al voltearse se topó con la anciana bibliotecaria, quien al parecer en sus largas manos arrugadas por los años, llevaba un pequeño llavero, cargado con un sinfín de llaves, aquel llavero fue lo que realmente captó la atención de Sakura desde que esta tenía memoria. Su fina coleta color rosa se encontraba en la otra mano lánguida de aquella anciana de cabellos blancos-grisaseos.

****

"Oh, muchas gracias" le agradeció Sakura.

"Por nada…A propósito, me preguntaba, ¿qué estas buscando?, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" le preguntó inquietante la bibliotecaria.

"Mmm…no….Eh, bueno…. Si, me preguntaba si usted no sabría de algún libro con la historia de este rey Chino llamado Xoho Lin o algo parecido." Sakura le comentó esperanzada, era su única oportunidad de no obtener una D- en su próxima calificación.

"Me has dicho Xoho Lin? Estas segura niña que así se llama?" Le preguntó la bibliotecaria bastante dudosa.

"Honestamente no, ¿puede ser que sea un tal '**Li**'?"

Los ojos de la bibliotecaria de un color grisáceo, el mismo color que su cabello se ensombrecieron. 

" Si, existió un linaje Chino de Reyes bajo el apellido Li, Historias trágicas trajeron. Nada bueno, nada bueno." Comenzó a repetirse susurrando.

"Necesitaría sacar-"

"¿Información?" Le preguntó interrumpiendo a Sakura en la mitad de la oración. 

"Toma esta llave, de color plateada, luego te diriges a la puerta n° 5 en el pasillo aquel, a la izquierda… ¿ubicas?" Le preguntó rápidamente la bibliotecaria.

"¿Cual? El que solo es transitado por profesores…. ¿Usted?"

"Digamos que es nuestro pequeño secreto" Sakura fue interrumpida nuevamente.

"Muchísimas gracias" y con una impactante sonrisa, salió corriendo hacia la puerta n°5, contenta porque su día ya estaba 'arreglado'.

"Dios, lo que le enseñan a los adolescentes en estos días, como no esperar que el mundo esté como este, ¿el rey Li?, Impresionante **morbosidad**" se retiró una muy enfadada bibliotecaria al observar a Sakura entrando a la puerta n°5, tal como esta le había indicado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"Jueves 12 de Marzo 5 minutos y 2 segundos"**

Hacía mas de 20 minutos que la joven Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba buscando en pequeños recortes de libros y carpetas realizadas por grandes profesores de la época contemporánea, como el Señor Yokoshima Zirunagi, actual profesor en la Universidad de Yale, Estados Unidos, y del que las radios Japonesas, al igual que la televisión nombraban constantemente; como si fuera un orgullo nacional. 

"Y lo es" diría la estúpida profesora Mixouji.

Pues a Sakura en ese momento todo aquello le importaba muy poco, deseaba encontrar material para poder largarse de la mugrienta biblioteca nacional.

Al subirse a una de aquellas sillas, media rota por los años, asumió, pudo divisar un pequeño libro morado.

"Es el que me falta, si tan solo llegara…" 

Y al estirarse y lograr cogerlo, cayó con un brusco ruido sobre sus pompis.

"¡Rayos!" Maldijo nuevamente, cuando algo acaparó toda su atención. Se trataba de una madera salida en el piso, donde se podía divisar un pesado libro verde dentro.

Al ojear aquel libro morado y observar que trataba de **Yoko-uhno **uno de los mas terribles dictadores de los años 50 en el Japón del 1800, lo dejó a un lado y se dirigió a aquel libro de tapas verdes, carcomidas por los años y polvorientas por el lugar donde se encontraba...

"Me pregunto que haría un libro de este estilo allí escondido…" un sentimiento de curiosidad invadió completamente a Sakura, y no pudo evitar abrir el libro esperando encontrar la respuesta en aquel solitario libro para su ensayo de tres mil palabras.

Cuidadosamente lo abrió, temerosa, por si estropeaba algo de aquel libro de tapas verdes y doradas que debía ser una posecion valiosa para la biblioteca, y Sakura dudaba que su familia estuviera contenta teniendolo que reponer en billetes lo que valía aquel libro, pero la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de esta era ¿ que hacía aquel libro de tapas duras escondido de aquella forma…?

Al abrirlo, la caratula se hizo presente aunque difícil de observar por el sinfín de polvo que se encontraba sobre esta… cuidadosamente Sakura limpió aquella carátula que para su sorpresa mostraba un hermoso dibujo suavemente nítido que mostraba una pequeña plaza central repleta de cuidadanos, Sakura debajo de la carátula pudo leer "**China 1586**" murmuró.

Una pequeña basurita, a causa de polvo se coló en el ojo derecho de Sakura, lo que ocacionó que Sakura mientras observaba aquel fantastico y dulce dibujo, tuviera que inevitablemente frotarse los ojos…

La señora Piitshburg, la vieja bibliotecaria de nacionalidad inglesa, preocupada por la tradanza de la joven de ojos verdes, entró a la sala que le había indicada, encontrandola vacía para su sorpresa…

  
"Mmm, que raro" pensó "Debe haberse ido, oh, estas vieja Rose, ahora ni escuchas ni vez a una simple adolescentes…" y cerró con la llave plateada nuevamente la sala, dejandola a oscuras.

" _Aquel pequeño movimiento fue la llave La travesía comenzó, el juego se hizo presente,_

Maldad irrumpira el corazón de aquel rey. Que tratará de intoxicar a la pequeña joven,

Aquel movimiento transportó a la pequeña joven, hacia un juego de deseo interminable

Del que quizá jamás saldría…." 

Aquellas letras en brillante dorado, comenzaron a leerse en libro de tapas verdes y doradas, en la oja siguiente a la carátula, que luego como por un libiano viento, cerró sus tapas dandolé inicio al **_Juego…_**

"Jueves 12 de Marzo 0 horas, 0 minutos y 0 segundos"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

N/A: Bueno, este fue el final del primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para este capítulo espero por lo menos 10 reviews para ver si continuó con este fic, honestamente me he encontrado con pocas ganas de seguir escribiendo fanfictions, es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada en lo personal.

Pero jamas, dejaría un fic mío por la mitad, así que no se preocupen!. Lo que empezado esta…será terminado!.

¿Qué es lo que pasará con Sakura? Realmente no lo tengo muyyy claro, pero tengo que algunas ideas que tienen que ser desarrolladas y pulidas, espero que sigan leyendo este fic, y que lo disfruten porque yo escribo por mi, pero también para aquellas personas que disfrutan leyendo cuentos creados por otras personas.

Bueno, sino tienen nada mejor que hacer, que bah…. Los reto a que lean mis otros fics que los pueden encontrar en mi página personal en fanfiction.net, que es clickeando en mi nombre 'Karuluvjessrory'

Muchisimas gracias desde ya por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias,

Besos

** **


	3. El Pendiente

**N/A**: Los dejo con el prox capitulo :)

* * *

**Summary:**

Una pequeña basurita, a causa de polvo se coló en el ojo derecho de Sakura, lo que ocasionó que Sakura mientras observaba aquel fantástico y dulce dibujo, tuviera que inevitablemente frotarse los ojos…

La señora Piitshburg, la vieja bibliotecaria de nacionalidad inglesa, preocupada por la tardanza de la joven de ojos verdes, entró a la sala que le había indicada, encontrándola vacía para su sorpresa…

"Mmm, que raro" pensó "Debe haberse ido, oh, estas vieja Rose, ahora ni escuchas ni vez a una simple adolescentes…" y cerró con la llave plateada nuevamente la sala, dejándola a oscuras.

" _Aquel pequeño movimiento fue la llave La travesía comenzó, el juego se hizo presente,_

_Maldad irrumpirá el corazón de aquel rey. Que tratará de intoxicar a la pequeña joven,_

_Aquel movimiento transportó a la pequeña joven, hacia un juego de deseo interminable_

_Del que quizá jamás saldría…."_

Aquellas letras en brillante dorado, comenzaron a leerse en libro de tapas verdes y doradas, en la hoja siguiente a la carátula, que luego como por un liviano viento, cerró sus tapas dándole inicio al _**Juego…**_

**"Jueves 12 de Marzo 0 horas, 0 minutos y 0 segundos"**

* * *

Abrió los ojos, a su alrededor solo podía visualizar arboles y muchos más arboles; confundida comenzó a tratar de recapitular los hechos anteriores, no recordaba haber sido secuestrada, ni violada, ni drogada por nadie, su ultimo recuerdo consistía hace un minuto, tras la biblioteca de su colegio y sorprendentemente ahora se hallaba en la mitad de la nada, dios sabe dónde.

Comenzó a pellizcarse su brazo deseosa de despertar de aquella "pesadilla" no estaba segura que estaba pasando y comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de intranquilidad que le cortaba la respiración, podría ser que estuviera alucinando? "imposible" – pensó.

Lentamente se levanto y observo sus alrededores, ni una casa, ninguna carretera, ningún centro, nada de nada. Donde estaba?, llorar definitivamente no arreglaría nada en absoluto; recogió su móvil deseosa de poder llamar a emergencia y observo que aquel ya no tenía ni señal y para agregar terror ni servidor.

"No me queda otra opción que caminar" pensó, y comenzó a andar, al tropezar con una pequeña piedra, cayó sobre las pasturas y por arte divino, encontró un diminuto pendiente "definitivamente esto es oro, cuales son las oportunidades que encuentre un pendiente en medio de la nada?" susurro incrédula, y continuo caminando.

"Tres malditas horas caminando, estoy histérica y dolorida" no por nada, Sakura ya llevaba caminando tres largas horas sintiendo que era inútil "voy a morir, voy a morir" desesperada comenzó a gritar pidiendo socorro, lamentablemente parecía que nadie la escuchaba, desplomada en el barro comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

"Quien anda ahí?" Escucho una sombría vos, rápidamente se puso de pie; ya no sabía que hacer ni que no, esconderse? Para qué? Preferible si la mataban, que la maten!, quizá era un mal sueño tan real que la única forma de despertarse podría ser siendo asesinada.

Acurrucada con miedo, sucia, envuelta en polvo observo una sombra emerger de los arbustos localizados a su derecha, un joven alto, de cabellos grises azulados y ojos grises emergió, en sus manos cargaba una escopeta.

Sakura comenzó a temblar al ver que el joven se le acercaba "no me mate, por favor buen hombre" el joven de tez clara la miro a los ojos apuntándola con su escopeta de caza " quien eres tú? y que haces en mis tierras?"

Sakura levanto la mirada y fijo la suya con la del joven "Sakura Kinomoto".

El joven presiono el gatillo, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de la extraña de pie frente a si, bajo su arma y escépticamente le respondió con acento chino "Mi nombre es Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa".

* * *

**N/A: **Increíble esto, es increíble ni yo misma me veía escribiendo esta historia, espero q la disfruten y prometo no abandonarlos!

Xoxox

Karuluvjessrory


End file.
